Woolly Mammoth
The woolly mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) was a species of mammoth that lived during the Pleistocene epoch, and was one of the last in a line of mammoth species, beginning with Mammuthus subplanifrons in the early Pliocene. The woolly mammoth diverged from the steppe mammoth about 400,000 years ago in eastern Asia. Its closest extant relative is the Asian elephant. The appearance and behavior of this species are among the best studied of any prehistoric animal because of the discovery of frozen carcasses in Siberia and Alaska, as well as skeletons, teeth, stomach contents, dung, and depiction from life in prehistoric cave paintings. Mammoth remains had long been known in Asia before they became known to Europeans in the 17th century. The origin of these remains was long a matter of debate, and often explained as being remains of legendary creatures. The mammoth was identified as an extinct species of elephant by Georges Cuvier in 1796. Roles * It played as African Bush Elephant in The Cheetah King (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version), The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. in Prehistopia * It played as Styracosaurus in AMERICAN ANIMAL and CENOZOIC ANIMAL * It played as Brachiosaurus in Pleistocene Park Series * It played Meena and her Grandfather in Prehistoric Sing Portrayals *North American Age series and Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) - It is played by African Bush Elephant *Brother Leopard - It is played by Indian Elephant Gallery Woolly Mammoth.jpg Woolly mammoth.jpg Woolly mammoth2.jpg Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Brother Bear (2003) ZT-WoolyMammoth.jpg Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9072.jpg|Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) PPG Mammoth.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) NatM Mammoth.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) leoep14a.jpg MammothWrathOfCortexRender.png Dossier Mammoth.png|''Mammuthus steincaput Problem Solverz Mammoth.png CPatP Mammoths.png MSATP Woolly Mammoth.jpg Dexter's Lab Mammoths.jpg Pleistocene Park Logo.jpg IMG 9335.JPG IMG 8574.PNG SDatCC Mammoths.png PK Mammuthus.jpg The Flintstones Elephant.png Both Relatives Of Today's Elephants.jpg Star_meets_Woolly_Mammoth.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) The Wooly Elephants.png Relatives Of Elephants.jpg Noah's Ark Elephants.png Dodo Wooly Elephants Hermit Crabs Horseshoe Crabs.png|Henry's Amazing Animals (1996-1999) Screenshot (19).png|Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003) Wooly Elephants and Wooly Rhinoceros.png|Yellow Submarine (1968) Stanley_Mammoths.png|Stanley 2001-2004 KF Woolly Mammoth.jpeg Mammoth Ears and Elephant Ears.jpeg Woolie the Indian Elephant.jpg Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Dinosaurs, Whales, and Mammoths.png Ethan's Eyes.jpg Biggest Elephant.png Annoyed Mammoth.jpg|Ice Age (2002) Two Hairy Wooly Mammoths To Keep Polar Bear Company.png Also See * Columbian Mammoth * American Mastodon Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Extinct Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Holocene Animals Category:Megafauna Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Elephants Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Flintstones Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:10,000 BC Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Mammoths Category:African Animals Category:Mammals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:The Nature Of Things Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Dinosaurs VS Beasts Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals